Ashleigh and The Host Club
by Hikarru
Summary: My first fanfic! HikaruXOC! Ashleigh gets sucked into the Ouran High School Host Club manga book and a lot of things happen. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...
1. Mangus Animegus

_Hikarru: Written for my best friend, Ashleigh. Hope you like it._

_Hunny: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything pertaining to OHSHC!_

_Hikarru: Thank you, Hunny-Senpai!_

_Mori: ..._

**The bell rang and Ashleigh was beginning to walk towards her second class when her friend, Kasi, ran up to her.**

**"Ashleigh! Ashleigh!" Kasi shouted to get Ashleigh's attention.**

**Ashleigh turned around. "What is it? I'm going to be late for class.".**

**"Wait!" Kasi said as she stopped in front of Ashleigh. "Here's the manga you wanted.".**

**Kasi handed Ashleigh a book. Ashleigh read the title.**

**"Ouran High School Host Club." Ashleigh smiled happily. "Yay! I've always wanted to read the manga! Thank you, Rainbow-Chan!", Ashleigh hugged Kasi.**

**The other bell rang signaling that the two friends were late for their classes.**

**"Bye, Kasi!" Ashleigh yelled as she ran to Mr. Gianelli's classroom.**

**Kasi waved as she ran off to her next class.**

**...**

**Ashleigh laid her backpack on her desk and walked over and sat on her bed. She gazed at the Manga book that Kasi gave her. She opened it up to the first page, when something written down caught her eye. It was two words written in fine black ink. Ashleigh read them aloud, "Mangus Animegus.".**

**Suddenly the room was spinning and Ashleigh was being sucked into the book. She cried out for help but it was too late. She was trapped inside of "Ouran High School Host Club.".**

**...**

**"Ouch." Ashleigh moaned. She sat up and looked around. She was in a large room with big windows all around. On the ground she was currently sitting on was nice white linoleum. Ashleigh tried to stand up but she slipped on the freshly waxed linoleum and fell on her bottom.**

**"Ouch!" Ashleigh yelped. She looked at her shoes and noticed that she was wearing black Mary Jane's shoes with white tights. She got up hastily and (while trying not to slip) she ran to a white dressing table and looked into the mirror. She was wearing a ruffled, pastel yellow dress that was cut off below the knees with puffy shoulder sleeves and long sleeves with cuffs and the wrist. There also was a long, white cravat around her neck tied with a black bow. Her short, black hair was straightened and curled outwards at the bottom. Her bangs were trimmed neatly in a straight line just below her eyebrows. And on her head was a pastel yellow headband.**

**Ashleigh examined her hands. They looked like they were drawn in anime style. So did her whole body and hair. She started to feel a little faint. And then she collapsed onto the floor.**

_Hikarru: Did you like it?_

_Hunny: Ashleigh-Chan sounds cute! Does she like cake?_

_Hikarru: She sure does._

_Hunny: Yay!_**  
**


	2. The Host Club

_Hikarru: Ash meets the guys. So exciting! I don't own anything._

**"Is she ok?" a male voice asked.**

**"I don't know. Shake her gently to see if she'll wake up." another male voice said.**

**Ashleigh felt herself being poked in the arm a few times.**

**"I said shake her gently! Not poke her! Jeez, Kaoru!" said one of the male voices.**

**"Sorry, Hikaru! Why don't you try it!" a male voice, that seemed to be 'Kaoru', snarled.**

**"Fine! I will!" 'Hikaru' snarled back.**

**Ashleigh felt her arm being shaken gently. Her eyes began to open slightly.**

**"See, Kaoru? Didn't I tell you?" Hikaru said.**

**"Shut up!" Kaoru growled.**

**"Well I believe that it was your guy's fighting that woke the poor girl up." another male voice said.**

**"Whatever, Kyoya." Kaoru said.**

**"Is she going to be alright, Takashi?" a cute boy voice asked.**

**Ashleigh heard a grunt from a male across the room. She finally opened her eyes to see a group of good-looking men hovering over her.**

**"See? She's awake! So don't cry anymore, Hunny." Hikaru said.**

**"Yay! She's awake!" Hunny squealed.**

**Ashleigh became fully aware where she was. She sat up quickly. The men jumped back in surprise. Ashleigh looked around the room.**

**'I'm in the Host Club's club room!' She thought to herself.**

**"Are you ok?" the one that sounded like 'Hikaru' asked.**

**Ashleigh looked around at all the men and then… she screamed.**

**The men ran to her and covered up her mouth before anyone could of heard her.**

**"Now, now. There's no need to scream, my princess." a tall blond haired man smiled sweetly at her.**

**'It's Tamaki Suoh! The chairmen's son! And number one requested host in the Host Club.' Ashleigh mentally noted.**

**Tamaki bowed. "I'm…". But before he could finish Ashleigh spoke.**

**"… Tamaki Suoh. The chairmen's son. Number one requested host." Ashleigh mumbled as she stared at him.**

**Tamaki blinked before bursting out in laughter.**

**"So you know of me, huh? Everybody does." Tamaki laughed.**

**"And you have quite an ego." Ashleigh added.**

**And before she knew it, Tamaki was huddled in a corner, crying.**

**Ashleigh raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.**

**The brown haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, burst out laughing at that moment.**

**"That was pure genius!" Hikaru laughed.**

**"I think we might get to like this girl." Kaoru laughed.**

**Ashleigh smiled. It was good that she was making friends.**

**"So what's your name?" the short but cute blond haired boy that sounded like "Hunny" asked.**

**"Ashleigh." Ashleigh replied.**

**"Ashleigh-Chan? Sounds cute." Hunny jumped onto Ashleigh's lap.**

**Ashleigh blushed. She looked up to see a tall black haired man with a poker face. He held out his hand to her. Ashleigh took it and with one heave, she was up on her feet.**

**"I'm Hikaru.", Hikaru pointed to Tamaki, "Please excuse the idiot over there.".**

**"And I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said.**

**Ashleigh nodded at them and turned to Hunny.**

**"I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me 'Hunny'." Hunny smiled, "And this is Takashi but you can call him 'Mori'.".**

**Ashleigh nodded at them as well.**

**"Nice to meet you all. I'm Ashleigh." Ashleigh introduced herself.**

**"I'm Kyoya." said a tall lack haired man with glasses. "We were just going to set up for today. Are you a customer?".**

**"Umm… no. I just wandered in here by accident. I'm new." Ashleigh explained, although it was not true.**

**"I have no record of there being any new students recently, besides Haruhi." Kyoya looked at Ashleigh, suspiciously.**

**Ashleigh was panicking inside. 'What should I do? What should I say?' she mentally screamed.**

**"She's with me." a voice came from across the room.**

**Everyone turned to see a girl almost six feet tall with short and straight brown hair with curled tips. She was wearing the same uniform that Ashleigh had on. The girl also had on contact lens.**

**"Oh.", Tamaki stood up from his 'Emo Corner' and looked at the girl.**

**'Kasi?' Ashleigh thought.**

**Kasi smiled at everybody but she gave Ashleigh a icy glare.**

**Ashleigh gulped in surprise.**

**"Come on, Ashleigh. There's still lots to show you around Ouran." Kasi said as she walked out.**

**"We could always show her around.", Hikaru came up and put his arm on Ashleigh's shoulder.**

**Ashleigh blushed.**

**"No, no. It's quite alright.", Kasi said, "I need to speak with her in private anyways.".**

**Hikaru backed off and Ashleigh followed Kasi out onto the courtyard.**

**Kasi turned around to face Ashleigh. "Alright. Explain.".**

**"Explain what?", Ashleigh's eyes wandered around.**

**"Explain why you are here!", Kasi growled.**

**"Hey! The spell was in your book! How was I suppose to know not to read it?", Ashleigh yelled.**

**Kasi shook her head. She turned around and started to walk away.**

**"Hey. Hey! Where are you going?" Ashleigh yelled as she ran after Kasi. "How am I suppose to get out of here?".**

**Kasi spun on her heels and was face-to-face with Ashleigh.**

**"That, my friend, you need to figure out on your own.".**

**Ashleigh's mouth dropped open. "What? You're not seriously going to leave me here, are you?".**

**"That's the plan.", Kasi continued walking.**

**"But… but…", Ashleigh's shoulders slumped down in sadness.**

**"Look," Kasi started, "The first time I've tried this 'living-in-a-manga' thing was when I went into the manga called 'Beauty Pop'. You know that one right?" Kasi looked towards Ashleigh.**

**Ashleigh nodded.**

**"Anyways, when I went in I didn't come out for two months. My family had a search party out for me, but they couldn't find me. It's the perfect hiding place…", Kasi paused.**

**Ashleigh decided to speak. "But where did you get the spell?".**

**"When I went to return the book after I got out, I confronted the manager. And she told me everything. She even told me the spell that could get you back out, but I had already figured that one out. Otherwise, I would have been trapped forever." Kasi laughed.**

**"So you're saying that I have to figure this out by myself?" Ashleigh shouted angrily.**

**"Yup. You're a bright girl. It will be easy for you." Kasi smiled.**

**"That's not true! I'm not smart at all! Come back!" Ashleigh ran after Kasi.**

**Kasi turned around and gave Ashleigh another icy glare.**

**"I suggest that you join the Host Club for the time being." Kasi said, "You could learn something useful.".**

**Kasi began walking back and Ashleigh fell to the ground. She was now all alone in this world.**

**Ashleigh then decided. She was going to do this! She was going to get out of this world. With or without Kasi! But she would need a little help first.**

**Ashleigh walked back to The Host Club's club room. They still hadn't set up yet. Everyone was scurrying around the room, getting ready.**

**Hikaru noticed that Ashleigh had come back.**

**"Hey, Ashleigh." Hikaru said. The Host's all turned to look at Ashleigh.**

**"Are you here for a request?" Kyoya asked.**

**"Well…" Ashleigh started, "It is kind of like a request but not the request that you're thinking of.".**

**Kyoya looked puzzled. He beckoned Ashleigh over to a secluded area of the room to talk privately.**

**"What kind of request?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her.**

**"Well…" Ashleigh began, "I would like to join the Host Club.".**

**Kyoya stared at her for a few moments before bursting out laughing.**

**Everyone in the Host Club turned to stare at Kyoya, because he usually doesn't laugh.**

**"You can't be serious." Kyoya chuckled.**

**"But I am! I want to join the Host Club. I could be a chores person!" Ashleigh pleaded.**

**And out of nowhere, Tamaki stood by Ashleigh.**

**Ashleigh gasped. 'When did he get there?' she thought to herself.**

**"Hmm… a girl in the Host Club? That would be interesting." Tamaki tapped his chin.**

**Ashleigh gave Tamaki the cutest puppy-dog face she could muster.**

**Tamaki blushed, "Aww! Kyoya! Look at that face! It's so cute!".**

**Kyoya mentally slapped his forehead.**

**"So can I be in the Host Club?" Ashleigh begged.**

**Tamaki laughed, "Well, it would be quite a change. Oh, alright. You may accompany Haruhi as a chores person.".**

**Ashleigh screamed happily. "Thank you, Tamaki-Kun!", she gave him a huge hug. Ashleigh looked over at the boy named Haruhi. He was short with short light brown hair. And he had huge spectacles on. He looked nice.**

**'This might be fun.', Ashleigh smiled, 'Even though he looks more like a girl than a boy.'.**

**And this was how Ashleigh joined the Host Club, but this is not the end of our story. There are still more mishaps to come.**

_Hikarru: Like it? Hate it? Comment plz._


	3. Ashleigh Joins the Host Club

_Hikarru: Ash's first day. I don't own anything._

**The Host Club were setting up for the day. Just moments ago, Ashleigh had asked Kyoya and Tamaki if she could join the Host Club. Kyoya was quizzical about it but Tamaki was all for it. She would start out as a person who would due the chores around the club room. Another chores person was Haruhi. He accidentally broke a vase in the club room that was going up for auction for $80,000! He didn't have enough money to pay for it (he was a scholarship student) so he became a chores person for the Host Club to pay it off.**

**Ashleigh could see the Hosts with their customers. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.**

**'How could women do such a thing?' Ashleigh thought to herself, 'Even if they are hot! These chicks need boyfriends!'.**

**Haruhi was currently out shopping for supplies for the club. Ashleigh was just sweeping along a secluded area. She kept getting the feeling like she was being watched. And sure enough, when she looked up she saw a few of the female customers staring at her. Ashleigh just went on with her sweeping.**

**"Tamaki. Why is there a girl in the Host Club?" Tamaki's regular, Miss Ayanokoji, asked Tamaki.**

**"Well, she is one of our chore people." Tamaki replied.**

**"But she is a girl. This is the Host Club not the Hostess Club." Ayanokoji stated while sipping some tea.**

**"It is a change, but she will do well. I believe so." Tamaki said.**

**"And if she doesn't?" Ayanokoji smirked.**

**"Then… we will have to get rid of her. But she hasn't done anything wrong yet." Tamaki smiled.**

**"Yet." Ayanokoji murmured. She wasn't going to let Ashleigh intimidate her.**

**Right then, Haruhi walked into the clubroom.**

**"So, Tamaki, is that Haruhi?" Ayanokoji asked.**

**"Why yes it is. Back from getting the groceries." Tamaki said.**

**Haruhi walked over to the table where Ashleigh was sweeping.**

**"So what did they make you get?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Nothing much." replied Haruhi, "Just some coffee and tea cakes.".**

**Everyone walked over to the table. Tamaki reached onto the bag and took out the coffee.**

**"OMG!" Tamaki exclaimed.**

**"What, what, what?" both Haruhi and Ashleigh asked him.**

**"This is the instant kind!" Tamaki stared at it in excitement. Everyone else stared at it in awe.**

**"So?" Ashleigh asked, "You have never had instant coffee before?".**

**Everyone, except Haruhi, shook their heads.**

**Ashleigh mentally slapped her forehead.**

**'These rich people are so weird!' Ashleigh mentally said.**

**"We should try some!" Tamaki squealed, "Haruhi! Ashleigh! Brew up some!".**

**Ashleigh and Haruhi sighed as they did what they were told.**

**Only a few minutes later, they had brewed instant coffee for everyone, including themselves.**

**Tamaki was done with his when he asked Haruhi for some more.**

**"Did you like it?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Quite!" Tamaki said, "It lacks taste but it leaves and amazing after burn!".**

**Ashleigh giggled. 'Rich people.' she mentally laughed.**

**After the host club**

**Ashleigh wandered where she would sleep. She hadn't really thought of that. She didn't want to end up on the streets like a hobo. The mental image of herself homeless made Ashleigh cry.**

**"Hey!" a familiar voice was heard.**

**Ashleigh looked around to see Kasi.**

**"Kasi! You didn't leave me after all!" Ashleigh ran up to Kasi and gave her a hug.**

**"Get off of me you idiot! Anyway, I couldn't leave you alone like that. Knowing that you didn't have anywhere to sleep or anything, I mean." Kasi said.**

**Ashleigh hugged Kasi again. "You do care about me!".**

**Kasi growled and Ashleigh quickly backed away.**

**"Anyway, this is the place you are going to stay in." Kasi pointed to a tall, skinny, round shed.**

**Ashleigh's mouth dropped open. "What?".**

**"It's only till you can get a better place to stay." Kasi said. She handed Ashleigh a small suitcase.**

**"What's this?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Some of your stuff. I went into your house to get it." Kasi said.**

**'Creepy…' Ashleigh thought.**

**Kasi waved goodbye while Ashleigh walked to her new house.**

**Ashleigh opened the door and her mouth dropped open. Even the shed was rich looking. Inside had a golden wallpaper with angels painted on the ceiling.**

**"Rich people…" Ashleigh muttered.**

**The shed already had a twin size bed with gold, silky sheets. Ashleigh sat her suitcase down on the mini table a few feet away from her bed. On the outside, the shed looked small. But on the inside, the shed was huge.**

**"Well, it's not that bad. In fact, it's quite cozy." Ashleigh piped. There was even a bathroom and a lamp.**

**Ashleigh opened up her suitcase. There was five pairs of pajamas. Golden silk. Just as Ashleigh predicted. Her toothbrush was in there, along with toothpaste. There were even house slippers! Ashleigh laughed.**

**"Kasi must have got this place ready for me." Ashleigh smiled. She yawned and put on her pajamas. She then climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.**

_Hikarru: How about it?_


	4. Ashleigh's First Day

_Hikarru: I guess this would OFFICIALLY be Ash's first day. I don't own anything._

**Ashleigh yawned and got up. She looked at her clock and realized that she was going to be late for her first official day of Ouran High School! She hurriedly got dressed.**

**…**

**Ashleigh was trying to find the school's office. It was quite hard considering there were four offices, but only one of them had her information. Being a new student was tough.**

**"Ashleigh? Hey, Ashleigh!" a familiar voice called.**

**Ashleigh turned around to see one of the twins running up to her.**

**"Hey, Hikaru." Ashleigh smiled.**

**The twin's mouth dropped open. "How did you know it was me 'Hikaru'?".**

**"Because, believe it or not, you and Kaoru are more different than you are alike." Ashleigh frowned.**

**Hikaru blushed. "No one has ever been able to tell us apart before." he muttered.**

**"Hey, Hikaru. Could you tell me which office I need to go to. I'm kind of lost." Ashleigh asked.**

**"Are you a first year?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Yeah." Ashleigh replied.**

**"Then you go to the West Wing." Hikaru said.**

**"Thanks." Ashleigh said as she began to walk away.**

**Ashleigh then realized that she had no idea where she as going. She turned around hoping to find Hikaru, and sure enough, he was still there.**

**"Umm… Hikaru…" Ashleigh was asked, extremely embarrassed.**

**"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Hikaru asked her.**

**Ashleigh rubbed the back of her head nervously while Hikaru laughed.**

**"Well then," Hikaru bowed and extended his hand out towards Ashleigh, "Let me be your escort.".**

**"Ok." Ashleigh blushed and took Hikaru's hand.**

**Hikaru began to explain where the first year's classes were and how you could tell if you were in the right "Wing".**

**Ashleigh listened intently and while only looking at Hikaru, she almost bumped into a few walls.**

**'Wow. He is so gorgeous. No wonder the girls like him and Kaoru so much.' Ashleigh thought in her head.**

**A few minutes later, they were now in the West Wing's office.**

**"Here is where first year's would get their class schedule and such." Hikaru explained.**

**Ashleigh nodded and walked up to the counter. A women with red hair tied up in a long ponytail came around the corner.**

**"Hello? May I help you?" the women asked.**

**"Umm…" Ashleigh didn't know what to say. She turned back and, without talking, asked Hikaru for help.**

**Hikaru sighed and got up out of a chair to join Ashleigh at the counter.**

**"Yuka. My friend here is a new student and she needs her schedule and such." Hikaru said.**

**The red haired woman, Yuka, nodded and looked through a file.**

**"Name?" Yuka asked.**

**"Ashleigh Watts." Ashleigh replied.**

**"Watts?" Hikaru asked, "That's a weird last name. Are you from America?".**

**"Yup." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"Ah!" Yuka shouted, "Here we are! Ashleigh Watts.". Yuka handed Ashleigh her schedule among other things.**

**"I see you already have the uniform. So you are all set." Yuka smiled, "Oh wait!". Yuka ran around the corner and into another room. She soon came back with a bag that looked like Hikaru's. "This is the Ouran High School official bag. Every student is required to have one. Do with it as you please.".**

**"Thank you." Ashleigh bowed quickly then left with Hikaru out the door.**

**"Let me see your schedule. I'll walk you to your first class." Hikaru said.**

**"Aww. Thanks buddy." Ashleigh reached up to play with his hair.**

**Hikaru ducked before she could get him. He then gently smacked her on the back of her head with his bag.**

**"Hey!" Ashleigh laughed. She began to chase Hikaru around in a circle with her bag. They were both laughing and having a good time when suddenly…**

**"Hikaru!" another familiar voice shouted.**

**Ashleigh and Hikaru both stopped laughing and looked toward the voice. It was Kaoru. And he looked mighty furious.**

**"Hey, what's up, Kaoru?" Hikaru greeted.**

**"Hey, Kaoru." Ashleigh smiled.**

**Kaoru glared at Ashleigh then at Hikaru. "Where were you? I thought we were going to walk to class together like we always do! I was waiting for you!" Kaoru yelled angrily and Hikaru.**

**"Sorry. I got a little side tracked." Hikaru apologized as he playfully hit Ashleigh on the back of her head with his bag again. Ashleigh smirked and they began chasing each other around with their bags again.**

**"Will you two stop acting like immature children?" Kaoru yelled.**

**"Jeez, Kaoru. Why don't cha live a little?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Oh yeah?" Kaoru growled at her, "Well why don't you… why don't you…". Kaoru was about to say something so horrible that he himself would smack himself.**

**"Why don't you take a chill pill, Kaoru. We didn't walk together today. So what? Haven't we always been together? Day after day?" Hikaru said.**

**Kaoru was hurt. His twin brother was basically replacing him. Kaoru was about to say something but he saw the cold warning glare that Hikaru gave him. Kaoru instead turned around and walked away.**

**"Is he ok?" Ashleigh asked Hikaru.**

**"Yeah. He's just jealous that I'm walking with you instead of him. Kaoru is the jealous type." Hikaru swung his bag over his shoulder.**

**"Oh." Ashleigh said. 'Jealous? Of me? Kaoru is jealous of… me? But why?' Ashleigh thought inside her head. She then felt something hit the back of her head. She looked up at Hikaru who was smiling at her. She raised her eyebrow.**

**"Ok. Ok. I'll stop. Now let's look at your schedule." Hikaru grabbed her schedule out of her hand and began reading it.**

**He started laughing.**

**"What?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"We have all the same classes." Hikaru said.**

**"Ha! That is funny! Looks like you'll be my escort for quite awhile." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"Looks like it." Hikaru smiled back.**

**While Hikaru further examined Ashleigh's schedule, Ashleigh began thinking.**

**'Is Kaoru really jealous of me?' she thought.**

**"Ok, Ash. We really need to get going. We're already late as is." Hikaru said.**

**"You gave me a nickname?" Ashleigh asked, "Now I have to give you one.".**

**Hikaru raised his brow and shook his head.**

**"How bout, Karu?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Alright. Works for me, Ash. Now let's go." Hikaru began walking.**

**"I'll race you to the classroom." Ashleigh challenged.**

**"You don't even know where it is." Hikaru argued.**

**"That's why you should win." Ashleigh stated.**

**"Fine then." Hikaru raced off with Ashleigh at his heels.**

**…**

**Ashleigh walked into the classroom with Hikaru and automatically she could hear whispering.**

**'They're probably talking about me and Hikaru.' Ashleigh thought, 'Oh well. Let them think what they will. It doesn't bother me a bit.'.**

**Ashleigh walked up to the teacher and gave him a note.**

**"Alright, Ashleigh. Take your new seat next to Hikaru." the teacher said.**

**Ashleigh saw that Kaoru sat next to Haruhi who sat next to Hikaru but after that the last seat by the window was empty. Ashleigh sighed relieved. She could look out the window or talk with her new friends. She walked to her seat.**

**Hikaru politely pulled out the seat for her.**

**"Thanks, Karu." Ashleigh sat in her seat.**

**"No problem, Ash." Hikaru smiled at her.**

**Ashleigh looked past Hikaru and waved to Haruhi who waved back. Kaoru still looked pretty pissed.**

**After introductions, Ashleigh must of zoned out because the next thing she knew the bell rang. She got up and walked out of the classroom. Her and Haruhi waited for Hikaru and Kaoru. They all had the same class so they decided to all walk together.**

**Hikaru walked up to them and said, "You guys start ahead of us. My bro wants to talk with me.". And with that, Ashleigh and Haruhi continued to their next class.**

**Hikaru met Kaoru by a drinking fountain.**

**"We're going to be late. What do you want?" Hikaru asked.**

**Kaoru growled. "How could you speak to me like that?".**

**"It's just that we are going to be late!" Hikaru shouted.**

**"Oh. I see why you want to hurry to class." Kaoru sneered.**

**"What?" Hikaru asked.**

**"You like Ashleigh-Chan! It's the only explanation! But why like her? She's so plain!" Kaoru said.**

**Hikaru's mouth dropped open. "I don't like her!".**

**"Yeah you do." Kaoru said.**

**"No I don't." Hikaru argued.**

**"Do!".**

**"Don't!".**

**"Do!".**

**"Don't!".**

**"We can argue about this all day, Hikaru!".**

**"Well then bring it!".**

**Kaoru glared. He knew Hikaru all to well, but what in the world could he see in Ashleigh?**

**"And by the way, she is not plain. She is very out-going, beautiful, funny, talented, amazing! She's so… different!" Hikaru yelled.**

**"Listen to what you just said." Kaoru raised his brow.**

**Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but instead he listened to what he said. He clamped a hand over his mouth and ran away.**

**"Me? I like… Ashleigh? Do I? Do I really?" Hikaru asked himself these questions as he ran towards the Host Club room.**

**Kaoru sighed sadly. "What happened to you, Hikaru? We were the best of friends and now your going to let a girl get in the way of us?".**

_Hikarru: Like it? Or not?_


	5. Haruhi's secret

_Hikarru: Hikaru starts liking Ash-Chan. Tee hee. I don't anything._

**Ashleigh had not seen Hikaru all day so she had to secretly follow Kaoru to all of their classes. Luckily, her and Haruhi had the last class together so they walked to the Host Club room together.**

**In the club room was Hikaru. He was laying down on a couch, staring at a pack of gum on the table. Questions were running through his mind. Questions about Ashleigh. He had been thinking and staring for four hours.**

**At that time, Ashleigh and Haruhi entered the room.**

**"Hikaru!" Ashleigh ran over to him. "Are you ok? We haven't seen you all day! I had to secretly follow Kaoru to all my classes!".**

**Hikaru looked up and saw Ashleigh. He blushed furiously and jumped off of the couch.**

**"Ooh! Gum! Can I have some?" Ashleigh asked Hikaru.**

**Hikaru nodded and watched Ashleigh take a piece of gum and stick it into her mouth. This just made Hikaru blush harder. He ran out of the room.**

**"What's with him?" Ashleigh asked as she blew and popped a bubble.**

**Haruhi shrugged.**

**"Oh well." Ashleigh said as she ran towards a corner of the room to pick up the broom. "Let's start cleaning, Haruhi! Before the others get here!". Ashleigh began to dance and sweep.**

**This made Haruhi laugh as he picked up a broom and began sweeping.**

**…**

**Hikaru was outside of the club room. His heart was racing.**

**"I do like her. Or else I wouldn't have blushed so hard." Hikaru said to himself.**

**Just then, Tamaki came up to him.**

**"What's up, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.**

**"Can I go home for the day?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Why?" Tamaki shrieked.**

**"I don't feel well." Hikaru lied.**

**"Well ok. But be here tomorrow." Tamaki told him.**

**And with that, Hikaru ran on home.**

**"Well that was weird." Tamaki said as he entered the clubroom.**

**He found Haruhi and Ashleigh sweeping the room.**

**"I see you guys hard at work. I'm so proud!" Tamaki cried happily.**

**"Well someone has to do the job." Ashleigh huffed.**

**"No kidding." Haruhi commented.**

**Tamaki frowned.**

**Then Kaoru entered.**

**"Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.**

**"He went home early." Tamaki replied.**

**"No way!" Kaoru shouted.**

**"It's true." Tamaki said.**

**Tamaki turned back to Ashleigh.**

**"So how was your first day?" Tamaki asked.**

**"Tough. But good. Hikaru helped me get to my classes." Ashleigh said.**

**Tamaki smiled, "Oh.".**

**Ashleigh caught his look. He looked like he knew something that she didn't.**

**"What?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tamaki's smirk became bigger.**

**Ashleigh glared at him.**

**…**

**The hosts were starting to set up while Ashleigh and Haruhi were sweeping. Haruhi took off his glasses so they wouldn't get dirty.**

**"Hey, Haruhi. You look good without glasses." Ashleigh commented.**

**"Thanks." Haruhi said.**

**And out of nowhere, Tamaki pops up and says, "You're right, Ashleigh, my dear. In fact, Haruhi could be good enough to be a host!".**

**"What?" Haruhi yelped.**

**"Go for it, Haruhi!" Ashleigh cheered.**

**And with that, Tamaki took Haruhi to fix him up.**

**A few minutes later, Haruhi came out from behind a curtain. He had on the guy's uniform and his hair was also trimmed. He was also wearing contacts.**

**Ashleigh and the hosts cheered.**

**"Now you must serve 100 customers in order for debt to be waved." Tamaki said.**

**Haruhi's mouth dropped open.**

**Ashleigh didn't want to laugh but she did and Haruhi shot her a glare.**

**…**

**The next day, Hikaru was at the clubroom but he hadn't talked to Ashleigh the whole entire day! This kind of angered Ashleigh.**

**This was also Haruhi's first day as a host. And everyone loved him. He would have 100 customers in no time.**

**When Haruhi was free, he went to go talk to Ashleigh.**

**"Those girls are so love stricken." Haruhi frowned.**

**"I know, right." Ashleigh laughed.**

**Haruhi looked around for his bag but he couldn't find it.**

**"Hey, Ashleigh. Where's my bag?" Haruhi asked.**

**"I don't know." Ashleigh looked around. "My bag's gone too!".**

**"That's weird." Haruhi said.**

**Ashleigh looked out the window and gasped.**

**"What?" Haruhi asked.**

**Ashleigh pointed downward at the fountain under the window. It had both Ashleigh and Haruhi's bags with all their stuffed dumped out in the fountain.**

**"Great…" Haruhi sighed.**

**"Come on. Let's go get our stuff before anyone else does." Ashleigh said.**

**They both walked out of the doors and bumped into Tamaki's regular, Miss Ayanokoji.**

**"A little late, are you not, Ayanokoji?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Well I had some… business to take care of. By the way, Haruhi, you've shaped up well. At a glance, you look like just another well-heeled student." Ayanokoji walked passed them, "Too bad your background doesn't match the image.".**

**As soon as Ashleigh heard that she tried to slap Ayanokoji's face but Haruhi held her back.**

**Ayanokoji looked back at Ashleigh and said, "What a barbarian girl.".**

**This comment made Ashleigh struggle harder but by the time Haruhi released her, Ayanokoji was already in the club room.**

**"Grr." Ashleigh growled.**

**"We have to get our bags." Haruhi urged.**

**Ashleigh shot one last glare at the double doors before running off to get her bag.**

**…**

**It took about thirty minutes to get all of their stuff out of the fountain. They soon returned to the clubroom where Kyoya walked up to them.**

**"Miss Ayanokoji has requested a visit for you, Haruhi." Kyoya said.**

**Haruhi turned around and mouthed out the words 'help me!' to Ashleigh. Ashleigh gave Haruhi the 'good luck' sign.**

**Ashleigh sat down in a chair with a hairdryer, drying her and Haruhi's bags and stuff. She gazed over at where Hikaru and Kaoru were hosting. She looked right at Hikaru when he turned to look at her. Their eyes met for a split second before they both turned their heads violently the other way.**

**"Well that was strange. Hikaru would at least have smiled at me." Ashleigh muttered to herself when she heard a crash across the room where Haruhi and Ayanokoji were.**

**"Brute!", screamed Ayanokoji, "Haruhi made a disgusting suggestion!".**

**Ashleigh got up quickly so she could see what had happened.**

**"Barbarian!", Ayanokoji continued, "Someone needs to throw this commoner out!".**

**Right when she said that, Hikaru and Kaoru spilled water on her.**

**"Oh sorry. Our hands slipped." the twins said sarcastically.**

**"You!" Ayanokoji screamed.**

**"Did you take us for blind fools?" Kyoya came up behind her with pictures in his hand. They were pictures of Ayanokoji dumping Ashleigh and Haruhi's bags into the fountain.**

**Ashleigh growled. She knew it was her all along.**

**"Too bad, though." Tamaki stepped in, "You're mighty nice-looking too, Princess, but looks alone just don't cut it.".**

**And with that, Ayanokoji ran out crying and she would probably never return either.**

**"Good riddance." Ashleigh huffed.**

**Hikaru laughed, "Did you really not like her?".**

**"Hell no! I knew it was her all along." Ashleigh said, "So… why haven't you been talking to me lately?".**

**Hikaru blushed, "Well…".**

**Haruhi ran over to Ashleigh.**

**"So what'd you do?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"All I said was that she was jealous so she got angry." Haruhi said.**

**"Oh really? Ha! That's funny." Ashleigh laughed.**

**Ashleigh saw Tamaki pick up something.**

**"What's this? A student ID?" Tamaki asked.**

**"I bet that's mine." Haruhi told him.**

**"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at her.**

**"Yes?" Haruhi asked.**

**"You're a girl?" Tamaki looked back at the ID.**

**"Yes." Haruhi said, "Never claimed otherwise.".**

**Ashleigh's mouth dropped open, "I knew he was too girly.".**

**Hikaru, who as standing right next to her, smiled. "No one was fooled for long, except for Milord, of course.".**

**"My respect for him dwindles." Ashleigh said.**

**And thus now we know that Haruhi is actually a girl.**

_Hikarru: Actually, it wasn't a secret. Lol._


	6. Renge Hoshakuji

_Hikarru: In comes Ringo.. I mean, Renge. I don't own anything._

**Paris, France…**

**A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and side bangs was playing a video game on her 60 inch flat screen. In the video game was a boy that the girl was very much in love with. But that was a video game character, and the girl was a real person.**

**"Father…", she said, "I want to marry him.".**

**"But, Renge…" her father chuckled, "it is just a videogame character.".**

**"So what?" Renge argued.**

**"Alright, Renge, if that's what you want. I have no objection to whom you marry. Now let's have some tea." her father said.**

**Renge put down her remote controller and sat at the table for tea.**

**"By the way, here are the photos from when I dined with my client's family on my business trip to Japan." her father handed her the pictures, "They also have a child in high school.".**

**Renge sipped her tea while looking at the photos. She looked at the family's son. Renge's eyes widened.**

**"He looks just like him." Renge murmured.**

**"What did you say, my dear?" Renge's father asked.**

**"Father? Did you mean what you said?" Renge asked.**

**"What?" he replied, dumbfounded.**

**Renge rushed out of the room and ran towards her private airport. And soon she was on her private jet heading to Japan,**

**"Renge!" her father called to her.**

**Back at the Host Club…**

**It was New Year's in the Host Club world.**

**'I hope that it's not really New Year's in the real world. That means I have been here for a long time. I left in November.' Ashleigh thought as she opened the double doors to the Host Club. The first thing she saw was the Host Club members in Kimonos.**

**"Welcome." they all said at once.**

**Ashleigh smiled as she walked in.**

**"False alarm guys! It's just Ashleigh!" Kaoru said. The Host Club members relaxed in their chairs.**

**"Hey! That's not very nice!" Ashleigh growled.**

**"Ashleigh," Kyoya asked, "Why are you late?".**

**"Well…" Ashleigh thought. It was a long story. It first started out after the last period. Ashleigh wasn't walking with Haruhi because she had left earlier. Ashleigh was trying to find her way around but she got lost. She fell down five flights of stairs and into the basement of the North Wing. There she met the Black Magic Club. The Club President, Umehito Nekozawa, the vice president, Amaris Burwell. The other members are Ellie Rea, Reiko Kanazuki, and Timothy Simmons. When she realized that she was in the North Wing already, she just asked the Black Magic Club for directions. And being as clumsy as she was, she managed to trip going upstairs as well. Finally, after tripping over many surfaces, she reached the double doors to the Host Club.**

**The real customers started showing up at this time. One was particularly different. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with side bangs.**

**"Welcome, princess…", Tamaki held out his hand to the girl, "to the Ouran Host Club…".**

**The girl slapped Tamaki's hand away.**

**"Don't touch me, you phony!" the girl shrieked.**

**Tamaki, as well as everyone else in the Host Club, gasped.**

**"How did you get to be the King of The Host club?" the girl continued. "The king does not spread his love around like cheap margarine! A girl's heart responds to the Enigmatic Smile and the Indecipherable Glance!".**

**Ashleigh's head spun. 'Big words.' she thought.**

**The girl continued once more with a, "You're just a mushy oaf, an airhead pretty boy, a cut-rate Romeo, or in short, a lousy lover!".**

**Tamaki fell down to the ground, obviously hurt by the harsh words that the strange girl yelled.**

**The girl turned around to see Kyoya.**

**"Kyoya!", she ran towards him and embraced him, "How I've ached to see you! My one, my only prince!".**

**Ashleigh, Hikaru, and Kaoru's mouths dropped open.**

**"Kyoya has a fiancé?" the twins and Ashleigh asked.**

**"Oh yes. My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I'm transferring into class 1-A tomorrow.". Renge smiled.**

**Ashleigh had a look of horror on her face.**

**Hikaru nudged her with his elbow.**

**"What's wrong, Ash?" Hikaru asked.**

**"She's going to be in our class." Ashleigh turned white.**

**Soon, both Ashleigh and Hikaru were sitting on the floor, crying.**

**While they were doing that, Renge was describing how it was "Love at First Sight".**

**"…watching him commune with the plants in the yard, which get so little attention. And then tending and comforting that injured kitten…" Renge sighed.**

**"You sure you mean Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.**

**"Ouch." Kyoya glared at Haruhi.**

**"I mean him exactly!" Renge shouted, "Kind to all and sundry, asking for nothing in return. A lonely soul who loves solitude. Priceless moments captured in a love simulation game… featuring Ichijo Miyabi from 'Uki Doki Memorial'!", she then pointed to Kyoya, "And you look just like him!".**

**Everyone in the Host Club fell over form shock. Renge Hoshakuji was indeed a fan girl.**

**"So she's not your fiancé?" Ashleigh asked Kyoya.**

**"Not to my knowledge." Kyoya said.**

**"Then why didn't you just say so?" Ashleigh pouted.**

**Kyoya shrugged.**

**"I checked, and it seems Kyoya manages this club. Is that true?" Renge asked.**

**"That's right, he's in charge." Hunny replied.**

**"Oh my god! That's perfect! I've always wanted to be a shop supervisor!" Renge smiled.**

**"So what? We're a Host Club…" Hikaru started.**

**"… Not a bakery." Kaoru finished.**

**"I've decided! I will serve as manager of this Host Club!" Renge said.**

**"That's not fair! I've been here longer than you and I'm not even manager!" Ashleigh yelled.**

**"So? Who cares about some chores person?" Renge huffed.**

**Ashleigh faced turned red with anger before she grabbed Renge's hair and pulled her to the ground. They began to tussle.**

**The Host Club members just stared at the cat fight until Ashleigh came out of it. She had her foot on Renge's back to keep her from getting up. And while Renge's hair was knotted from being pulled, Ashleigh's was perfect in every way. In other words, Ashleigh won the fight.**

**"Go Ashleigh!" Hikaru cheered.**

**Ashleigh high-fived him.**

**Renge got up off the ground and smirked at Ashleigh, "You're pretty tough. I guess you can be my friend.".**

**"Well what if I don't want to be?" Ashleigh glared.**

**"Well too bad! We're friends!" Renge said.**

**"Fine then!" Ashleigh turned her back.**

**"Fine!" Renge turned her back as well.**

**And this was the beginning of a very weird friendship.**

_Hikarru: Renge is weak, we all know that._


	7. Ashleigh Goes to Live with The Hitachiin

_Hikarru: I don't own anything._

**At The Hitachiin Estate…**

**"Hikaru? Wake up, Hikaru." Kaoru shook his brother.**

**"What?" Hikaru growled. He wasn't ready to get up yet.**

**"It's Saturday!", Kaoru said, "You need to go ask Ashleigh on a date today!".**

**"What!" Hikaru sat up quickly.**

**"You heard me. You have to ask Ashleigh out on a date… today!" Kaoru urged.**

**"But… I'm too shy…" Hikaru whined.**

**Kaoru grabbed his older twin by the arm, pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor.**

**"Ouch!" Hikaru yelped.**

**"Sorry, Hikaru. But we need to go to Ashleigh's house." Kaoru said.**

**"But we don't even know where she lives. And I thought you didn't like her." Hikaru stated.**

**"Well, I realized that whom you like isn't any of my concern and we won't be together forever so… anyway, I think I know a way to find out where she lives." Kaoru smirked.**

**"How?" Hikaru asked.**

**"You remember that girl that Ashleigh was with? That girl with brown hair and curly tips?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Yeah I remember her, but we don't even know her name." Hikaru said.**

**Right then, a maid knocked on the door and opened it.**

**"Hikaru. Kaoru. You have a lady visitor." the maid said.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other then they quickly got dressed into jeans and T-shirts.**

**They raced towards the door and opened it.**

**The girl that they were talking about was at their doorstep.**

**"You called, boys?" she smirked.**

**The Hitachiin Brothers mouth's dropped open.**

**"I'm Kasi. Did you boys want to know something about Ashleigh?" Kasi asked.**

**"How did you know?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Girl's intuition." Kasi smiled.**

**"Sweet." Hikaru said.**

**"Do you happen to know where Ashleigh-Chan lives?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Yes.", Kasi said, "Follow me.". Kasi jumped off their doorstep and walked towards the gate.**

**The twins followed after her.**

**Beyond the gate was a silver mustang.**

**"Nice." Hikaru commented.**

**"Thanks. Get in." Kasi smiled.**

**The twins both got in the backseat while Kasi got into the driver's seat.**

**"You drive your own car?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Yes. I'd rather drive my own car then have someone drive it for me." Kasi said.**

**And with that, they were off to Ouran High School.**

**…**

**"Why are we at the school?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Because this is where Ashleigh lives." Kasi parked her car in the lot.**

**"What?" the twins looked to see if Kasi was just joking around. She wasn't.**

**They easily evaded the guards as they snuck around towards the clubroom. Kasi pointed towards a shed.**

**"In there?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Yup." Kasi nodded.**

**"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Absolutely." Kasi said.**

**They knocked once, then twice. When no one answered, they went in. Ashleigh wasn't there, but all of her stuff was there.**

**"Oh my gosh…" Hikaru gasped. And to think, his love was sleeping in a shed every night.**

**Hikaru started gathering up her stuff.**

**"What are you doing, Hikaru?" Kasi and Kaoru asked.**

**"I'm taking her stuff to our place, Kaoru." Hikaru replied.**

**"What?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Kaoru. I can't just let her sleep in a shed outside." Hikaru's eyes were serious.**

**Kaoru sighed. "Alright. Let's get her stuff packed up.".**

**"I'll help!" Kasi smiled as she got out Ashleigh's suitcase.**

**"Hey, Kasi. You weren't planning on this… were you?" Kaoru asked.**

**All Kasi did was smirk, and that gave Kaoru his answer.**

**Once they got all the stuff, they loaded up Kasi's mustang.**

**"We've got everything. Best to call Ashleigh and tell her." Kasi whipped out her cell phone.**

**"Ashleigh has a cell phone?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Yup." Kasi nodded.**

**"Can I… have her number?" Hikaru shyly asked.**

**"Only if you go on a date with her." Kasi smiled.**

**"I was already planning to." Hikaru said.**

**Kaoru walked up to Kasi and whispered, "Thank you.".**

**"No problem." Kasi said as she handed Hikaru a piece of paper with Ashleigh's number on it.**

**Kasi began dialing Ashleigh's number.**

**At the Marketplace across Town…**

**Ashleigh and Haruhi were shopping for Haruhi's groceries.**

**"Thanks for coming and helping me, Ashleigh." Haruhi said.**

**"It's really not a problem. I have to get used to this place anyway. I'm going to be in this world for a long time, it seems." Ashleigh sighed.**

**"What do you mean by 'this world'?" Haruhi asked.**

**"Well, you see, I'm not from this world. My world is… well… it's hard to explain." Ashleigh said.**

**"So you're saying that you came from a different world?" Haruhi asked.**

**"Yeah. 'the Real world'. No offense to you and this world, of course." Ashleigh said.**

**"None taken. I always thought that there were different worlds out there." Haruhi replied.**

**"I have a picture of me and my friends." Ashleigh said.**

**Ashleigh pulled a picture from out of her pocket. It had her and her friends on it, and thankfully, they were not in manga form.**

**"So those are your friends back in your world." Haruhi asked.**

**"Yes." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"Which one is you?" Haruhi asked.**

**"That one." Ashleigh pointed to her black-haired and clumsy self.**

**"Wow. You look totally different, no offense." Haruhi said.**

**"Oh, none taken." Ashleigh smiled, "But you know…".**

**"Hmm?" Haruhi looked towards Ashleigh.**

**"I wouldn't actually mind if I stayed in this world. It's so pretty and lively." Ashleigh sighed, "Unlike my world.".**

**"I bet Hikaru would have loved to hear you say that." Haruhi laughed.**

**Ashleigh blushed, "You think? Does he like me or something?".**

**"Only a lot. I could tell by the way he blushes when he stares at you." Haruhi said.**

**"Oh." Ashleigh smiled to herself.**

**All of a sudden, Ashleigh's phone starts ringing. She picked it up.**

**"Hello?" Ashleigh said into the phone.**

**"Well hello, buddy." a voice said.**

**"Kasi?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Who else?" the voice laughed.**

**"Where are you?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"The real question is, where are you?" Kasi said.**

**"I'm with Haruhi at Kiamichi's Market. Now where are you?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"I'm with your boyfriend and his twin bro. How's about we come pick you up?" Kasi asked.**

**"Whaaa?" Ashleigh looked dazed.**

**"Well?" Kasi impatiently asked.**

**"Ok… but let me finish shopping with Haruhi." Ashleigh said.**

**"Ok. Pick you up soon. You are going to love the surprise me and the twins have for you." Kasi bragged.**

**"Surprise? Kasi! Tell me!" Ashleigh demanded.**

**"Ok bye." Kasi hung up.**

**Ashleigh stared blankly at her phone.**

**…**

**Ashleigh and Haruhi were hanging out on Haruhi's doorstep.**

**Then they saw a silver mustang drive around the corner and stop right at Haruhi's apartment.**

**"Kasi?" Ashleigh asked.**

**Kasi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all jumped out of the car to greet Ashleigh and Haruhi.**

**"Kasi… I didn't know you had your driver's license." Ashleigh looked sternly at her.**

**"Do you want to see your surprise, Ashleigh?" Kasi changed the topic.**

**"You'll really love it." Kaoru chimed in.**

**'Kaoru is speaking to me now?' Ashleigh smiled happily.**

**"C'mon." Hikaru grabbed Ashleigh's hand and led her to the car. When he realized he was holding her hand, he blushed.**

**"Let's go! Bye, Haruhi!" Kasi called.**

**Haruhi waved to everyone.**

**Ashleigh jumped into the passenger's seat while the twins got in the back. And soon they were headed towards the Hitachiin Estate.**

**At the twins' house…**

**"Why are we here?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"It's where your surprise is." Kasi smiled.**

**They all got out and walked up the steps to the mansion. Once they got in, Kasi told Ashleigh to close her eyes.**

**Ashleigh did as she was told. They led her through the house before they came to a room.**

**"Open your eyes." they all said together.**

**When Ashleigh opened her eyes, she saw an amazing room. It had a king sized canopy bed with black drapes and silver-ish white bedding. The room had silver wallpaper with black and white flowers and a large window with a window seat. The carpet was a nice clean-cut white carpet. The room even had a 50 inch flat screen TV, a light wooden desk with a laptop on it, and a closet full of nice clothes to wear.**

**Ashleigh turned to them.**

**"I don't get it." Ashleigh said.**

**"We want you to live here." Kaoru said.**

**"But…" Ashleigh began.**

**"We found out that you were living in a shed so we wanted you to have a nice room. And besides, your room is right across from Hikaru's." Kaoru teased.**

**Hikaru shoved him. They all laughed.**

**"Thanks guys." Ashleigh began to cry.**

**"Hikaru, go give Ashleigh a hug." both Kasi and Kaoru shoved Hikaru over to Ashleigh. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Ashleigh. He let go only a few seconds later.**

**Ashleigh gave him a "Thanks" pat on the back.**

**"Well I have to go. See ya, Ashleigh." Kasi waved and walked off.**

**"Well ok bye." Ashleigh waved.**

**'I still have to figure out how I'm going to get out of this world.' Ashleigh thought to herself.**

**"Goodnight, Ashleigh." Kaoru said as he went into his room.**

**"Hey, Ashleigh." Hikaru said.**

**"Yeah?" Ashleigh turned to him.**

**"Do you… uh… want to… go out… on a date… with me?" Hikaru shyly asked.**

**Ashleigh blushed. She remembered Haruhi's words that day. 'He likes you, Ashleigh. I could tell by the way he blushes when he stares at you.'.**

**Ashleigh smiled and said, "I would love to.".**

**"Really?" Hikaru looked like a child who had gotten the toy he wanted. "How about tomorrow? We could walk around town and stuff.".**

**"Ok. Sounds awesome." Ashleigh piped.**

**"Ok, well goodnight." Hikaru said.**

**"Goodnight." Ashleigh went into her new room.**

**'Well, even if I do figure out the spell to go back home, I think I'll stay for a while longer.' Ashleigh yawned and got dressed into her pajamas.**

**Ashleigh got ready for bed. She was so excited about her date with Hikaru tomorrow. She crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.**

_Hikarru: You knew it would happen._


	8. It's Dating Time

_Hikarru: It's dating time. Lol. I don't own anything._

**Ashleigh yawned and sat up. Today was Sunday… and it was also the day of her and Hikaru's date! Ashleigh jumped out of bed. She glanced at the clock; it read 12:32 pm.**

**"Crap!" Ashleigh tried to run to her closet but her foot was entangled in the sheets on her bed, so she fell onto the floor.**

**"Ouch…" Ashleigh sniffled.**

**There came a knock on her door.**

**"Ashleigh? Are you decent?" Kaoru asked as he entered her room. As soon as he saw Ashleigh on the floor, he started laughing hysterically.**

**"Nice, Kaoru. Now will you ever so kindly help me off the FLOOR!" Ashleigh growled.**

**"Well… Someone is not a morning person." Kaoru pouted as he helped Ashleigh off the floor.**

**"It's noon." Ashleigh pointed to the clock.**

**"Oh. That clock is weird." Kaoru said as he hit it. The clock's time went to 7: 53 am.**

**"Is that the real time?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Yup." Kaoru smiled.**

**"So I basically freaked out for nothing." Ashleigh pouted.**

**"Yup." Kaoru laughed.**

**Ashleigh glared at him.**

**"So I hear you and Hikaru are going on a date today." Kaoru smirked.**

**"How'd you know?" Ashleigh blushed.**

**"I have your room wired." Kaoru laughed, "Just kidding.".**

**"Don't scare me like that, Kaoru!" Ashleigh grabbed a pillow and hit Kaoru in the head with it.**

**"Hey!" Kaoru grabbed a pillow and hit Ashleigh back.**

**Ashleigh and Kaoru continued with their pillow fight.**

**Ashleigh suddenly had a flashback from when her and Hikaru were hitting each other with their bags. She hadn't had this much fun since that time.**

**Hikaru walked into the room and saw Ashleigh and Kaoru's pillow fight.**

**"What are you guys doing?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Pillow fight!" Kaoru threw a pillow at Hikaru face.**

**Hikaru looked highly annoyed. He grabbed the pillow and started beating Kaoru with it. Ashleigh soon pitched in and together they teamed up against Kaoru.**

**"No fair! Two against one!" Kaoru yelled as he fell to the floor.**

**"Well you should of thought of that before you hit me in the face." Hikaru laughed.**

**Soon, a maid came into the room and said, "Breakfast is ready.".**

**"Lindsey! Help! The Killer Couple has got me!" Kaoru screamed.**

**Lindsey, the maid, laughed and helped Kaoru up off the floor.**

**Lindsey lead the trio down to the dining hall where the table was full of food.**

**"Wow! Are you sure we are going to eat this much?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"I guess you've never seen Hikaru's appetite." Kaoru laughed.**

**They all sat down at the table.**

**"Ashleigh-Sama? Do you want me to help you pick out an outfit for you and Master Hikaru's date today?" Lindsey asked.**

**"Huh? Oh no, that's alright. By the way, your first name is the same as my friend's last name." Ashleigh told her.**

**Lindsey laughed and walked away.**

**"Is that 'Kasi' girl your friend?" Kaoru asked.**

**"That's right. Kasi Lindsey is her name." Ashleigh said.**

**"Wow. She is quite an unusual character. She'd be perfect for Kaoru." Hikaru said.**

**"What?" Kaoru blushed, "She's a little too strange for me. She creeps me out.".**

**"Kaoru! You shouldn't say things like that! She may hear you!" Hikaru laughed.**

**Ashleigh laughed too when all of a sudden her cell phone starts ringing.**

**"It's Kasi." Ashleigh said.**

**"Didn't I tell you, Kaoru!" Hikaru hissed.**

**"You were making fun of her too, Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed back.**

**"Will you both shut it!" Ashleigh glared at them.**

**The twins both quieted down.**

**"Hey, Kasi." Ashleigh said into the phone.**

**"Hey, Ashleigh. Just wanted to wish you luck on your date today!" Kasi said happily.**

**"Thanks." Ashleigh said meekly.**

**"What's wrong?" Kasi asked.**

**"Well… hold on for a sec." Ashleigh said to Kasi. She then got up and bowed to the twins saying, "Excuse me for a moment.".**

**Ashleigh walked into another room.**

**"Ashleigh! Tell meeeeeee!" Kasi whined.**

**"Alright.", Ashleigh said, "I don't think I really want to go back to the Real World.".**

**"WHAT?" Kasi yelled.**

**"Well, I really like Hikaru." Ashleigh's face reddened.**

**"But, but, but… we would really miss you. I would really miss you." Kasi said.**

**Ashleigh looked around to see if anyone could hear her.**

**"Listen, I know you and my other friends would miss me but I really like it here. I could stay with Hikaru and go to school so I'm basically all set." Ashleigh said.**

**"Ashleigh. Do you even care about your friends back home? I hate to tell you this but you were never and will never be in the manga." Kasi said.**

**"Well, this world is better than the Real World by a long shot!" Ashleigh snapped.**

**"Then fine! Be stuck there! It's not like I care!" Kasi yelled back.**

**Ashleigh slammed her phone shut.**

**"Ashleigh-Sama? Are you ok?" Lindsey asked.**

**"Yeah. Just a little fight with a friend." Ashleigh said. She walked back to the table and sat down. The twins looked at each other then back at Ashleigh.**

**"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.**

**Ashleigh shook her head and continued eating.**

**Lindsey came in at that time. "Are Ashleigh-Sama and Master Hikaru going out on their date yet?".**

**"We should really get going, Ash." Hikaru smiled at Ashleigh.**

**Ashleigh couldn't resist but to smile back and say, "OK, Karu.".**

**…**

**"So where shall we go first?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Umm… anywhere is fine with me." Ashleigh said.**

**Ashleigh wore a black ruffled skirt with a white tank top. Her hair was her normal style of straight and curled outwards at the bottom, with a black headband with a crystal skull print on the side. Last but not least, she wore black sneakers, and she had her nails freshly manicured.**

**Hikaru was wearing black denim jeans with a white "My Chemical Romance" shirt with black sneakers as well. His hair had lots of hair gel in it.**

**"Where do you want to go?" Hikaru asked.**

**"I don't know. Where would you like to go?" Ashleigh asked back.**

**"I asked you first." Hikaru said.**

**"Fine. I want ice cream." Ashleigh said.**

**"Let's go then." Hikaru said.**

**"Race you." Ashleigh pointed towards an ice cream stand at the very end of the marketplace that they were at.**

**"Ashleigh, you know I'll beat you." Hikaru closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Ashleigh was already running towards the stand.**

**"Hey, you cheater!" Hikaru laughed as he took after her.**

**"Ladies first!" Ashleigh yelled back.**

**Of course, Ashleigh won the race. Hikaru paid for the ice cream then they started walking around.**

**Ashleigh saw a hair salon.**

**"Wow. It says that they dye hair. Cool." Ashleigh read the sign in front of the shop.**

**"Do you like guys with dyed hair?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Well, I like guys with black hair." Ashleigh said without looking at him.**

**"Then I'll dye my hair black." Hikaru said, "Come on.". He dragged Ashleigh into the salon.**

**About an hour later, Hikaru's hair was dyed black. It looked quite well on him.**

**"Wow, Karu. It looks awesome on you." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"Really? You think so?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Yeah. Totally." Ashleigh said.**

**"Do you like me better with black hair." Hikaru asked.**

**Ashleigh was confused.**

**"I already liked you, Hikaru." she said.**

**Hikaru blushed. "Do you like me as much as I like you?".**

**"Depends. How much do like me?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"This much." Hikaru gave her a light kiss on the lips.**

**Ashleigh touched her lips. They felt like they had just been electrified. Her heart was racing too.**

**"Well?" Hikaru asked.**

**Ashleigh smiled and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.**

**Hikaru stumbled back and blushed.**

**"Well." Ashleigh smirked.**

**Hikaru smiled and held Ashleigh's hand.**

**…**

**Ashleigh and Hikaru got back from their date.**

**Kaoru was waiting at the door.**

**"So, how was the date?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Great." Ashleigh and Hikaru both answered.**

**Kaoru looked down at their intertwined hands.**

**"Finally." Kaoru laughed.**

**Ashleigh and Hikaru stuck their tongues out at Kaoru.**

**"Night." Hikaru said as he went into his room.**

**"Night." Ashleigh replied as she closed the door to her room.**

**The next day was school. Ashleigh was so excited.**

**Little did she know, that the next day had the most important decision she would have to make.**

_Hikarru: Next chapter is the last!_


	9. The Final Decision

_Hikarru: Last chapter! TT^TT I don't own anything._

**The next day of school was a historic event. One: Hikaru wasn't with Kaoru. And two: Hikaru was holding hands with a girl! And this girl was none other than… Ashleigh. In the last chapter, Hikaru and Ashleigh got together. Oh and another thing. Hikaru's hair was jet black! But his new hair color made girls swoon.**

**The couple was walking to their first period class and failed to see Kasi standing around the corner, sneering.**

**First period**

**Ashleigh sat in her regular seat between Hikaru and the window. Ashleigh yawned.**

**"Tired?" Hikaru chuckled.**

**"No." Ashleigh yawned again.**

**"Right." Hikaru said.**

**Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at him.**

**"Hikaru. Ashleigh. I know that you guys love each other and all but can we get back to the lesson?" Takahashi-Sensei asked.**

**"Yes, Takahashi-Sensei." Hikaru and Ashleigh said.**

**A few minutes before the bell, Ashleigh felt something hit the back of her head. She looked at the ground and saw a fallen note. She picked it up and read it.**

**"Hey, Ashleigh. Is it true that you common folk bribe other people so that they will like you?"**

**Ashleigh crumbled up the note and looked behind her. Ayanokoji's cronies were still stalking her. That's when the bell rang.**

**Last Period**

**Ashleigh couldn't wait till club time was issued. But how will she cope when girls were going to request her man and his bro? She decided that since it meant nothing…**

**Ashleigh saw a note land on her desk. She hoped it wasn't from Ayanokoji's gang. Ashleigh opened it up and read it.**

**"Have you talked to Kasi lately?" ~Haruhi**

**Ashleigh quickly written down the fight that she had with Kasi and how she planned to stay here, in this world.**

**Ashleigh then passed it back to Haruhi. A few seconds later, Ashleigh got the note back.**

**"Ashleigh. I know how much you like Hikaru. And you and I are very good friends, but you don't belong here. No offense." ~Haruhi**

**Ashleigh's heart stopped. She wrote something down and passed it to Haruhi.**

**Haruhi got the note.**

**"Maybe I don't belong here but I don't feel like I belong in the 'Real World' either." ~Ashleigh**

**Haruhi stopped writing after that.**

**Ashleigh patiently waited for Haruhi to pass her the note again. But it never came. The bell rang.**

**The Clubroom**

**Kasi burst into the clubroom.**

**"Hello, Princess." Tamaki smiled.**

**"Hello. Today you guys aren't going to have customers." Kasi said.**

**"Why do you say that?" Tamaki asked.**

**"Because I've got an announcement." Kasi said.**

**The other members that were there were Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kaoru. Hikaru and Ashleigh were taking the longer route.**

**"What kind of announcement?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Ashleigh is not from this world." Kasi said.**

**Everyone, except Haruhi and Kasi, started laughing.**

**"Right. And we are all part of a manga." Kaoru laughed.**

**"She's right.", Haruhi stated, "Ashleigh isn't of this world and neither is Kasi.".**

**The Hosts stared at her.**

**"Ashleigh must of told you, right?" Kasi asked.**

**Haruhi nodded.**

**"Ashleigh and I are from a world known as the 'Real World'. Ashleigh came to this world through a manga book." Kasi said.**

**"So then why are you here?" Kaoru asked.**

**"So I can take Ashleigh back." Kasi said.**

**Hikaru and Ashleigh**

**"We'd better hurry to the clubroom before Milord gets angry." Hikaru said.**

**"Yeah. Come on. I'll race you." Ashleigh said.**

**"Ok." Hikaru laughed.**

**They both raced towards the double doors of the clubroom and burst inside. The first thing they see is Kasi.**

**Ashleigh drops her bag at the sight of Kasi.**

**"Kasi?" Ashleigh asked, "Why are you here?".**

**"I'm here to take you home, Ashleigh." Kasi said.**

**"What?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"As I said before, you were never and will never be in the manga." Kasi said.**

**"But…" Ashleigh paused.**

**"What's going on here?" Hikaru asked.**

**"Hikaru…" Ashleigh started.**

**"Ashleigh. You didn't tell your boyfriend that you weren't from this world?" Kasi asked.**

**Ashleigh hung her head in shame.**

**"Another world?" Hikaru looked confused.**

**"Yes, Hikaru. We are from another world. A world called 'The Real World'. Ashleigh wondered into this world by accident." Kasi said.**

**Hikaru looked at Kasi for a moment then began to laugh.**

**"What's so funny?" Kasi growled.**

**"You are hilarious. Another world? Yeah right." Hikaru laughed.**

**"It's true, Hikaru.", Haruhi stepped in. "They are from another world.".**

**"You guys are just joking… right?" Hikaru looked at all of them.**

**Every single host had serious eyes that were piercing Hikaru like knives.**

**"I wouldn't joke about something THIS serious." Kasi yelled.**

**Hikaru looked dumbfounded. He turned to Ashleigh.**

**"Are you really from a different world?" he asked her.**

**"I am." Ashleigh nodded.**

**Hikaru stepped back.**

**"So… you guys are… aliens?" he asked.**

**"Aliens? HAHAHAHA! No.", Kasi explained, "We are humans.".**

**"And you want Ashleigh to go back?"**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**Ashleigh looked at Hikaru.**

**"What did you just say?" Kasi yelled.**

**"She can't go. I… I love her." Hikaru said.**

**"Hikaru.", Haruhi stepped in again, "Think about the people that are waiting back home for Ashleigh. Her parents, friends, family. They probably miss her terribly. She needs to go back. I admit that I and the rest of the Host Club will miss her terribly but she's been with those people for years. It'll be harder for them to let her go then for us to let her go.".**

**Hikaru hung his head.**

**Ashleigh looked at everyone.**

**"I guess I should go back." Ashleigh said.**

**"Alright then." Kasi said.**

**Ashleigh hesitated for a moment.**

**"Ashleigh!", Kasi shouted from across the clubroom, "It's time to leave.".**

**Ashleigh looked at Kasi, then looked back at her friends. Hunny and Tamaki were crying. Mori and Kyoya were trying to hide the fact that they were crying. Kaoru was trying to keep him and Haruhi from crying. And Hikaru...**

**Hikaru.**

**"Ashleigh! Come on!" Kasi impatiently shouted.**

**Ashleigh started walking towards Kasi, then made the mistake of looking back. Hikaru's head hung low with his black hair covering his eyes. Ashleigh couldn't take it anymore. She ran back and hugged Hikaru. Her tears staining his uniform.**

**"Hikaru.", Ashleigh began, "You are the most wonderful guy that I will ever have loved. My heart will be heavy with regret from going back, because you won't be there. You and the Host Club will always be in my heart. Especially you, Hikaru.".**

**Hikaru looked down at her and for the first time, she saw him crying.**

**"Ashleigh. You are the only girl that understands me so fully. I know that I'm childish and selfish, but you saw through all of that, and saw the real me. Even though you and I will be a world apart, I will always love you. No matter what." Hikaru sobbed.**

**"Hikaru..." Ashleigh bit her lower lip to keep from sobbing.**

**"Ashleigh!", came a cry from the other side of the room.**

**Ashleigh looked and saw Renge running towards her, crying. Renge jumped and hugged Ashleigh tightly.**

**"Renge." Ashleigh hugged back.**

**"I came just in time to see you off.", Renge said, " Nekozawa-kun and I will miss you so much.".**

**Ashleigh looked towards a darkened corner of the clubroom to see a blonde haired Nekozawa with no cape and a uniform on. He still had Berenzoff though.**

**"Nekozawa?" Ashleigh gaped.**

**"Isn't he the most gorgeous boyfriend ever?" Renge asked.**

**"Boyfriend? You guys are going out?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Yup. He asked me. He looked so kawaii." Renge blushed. "Anyway", She continued, "We're going to miss you. Even though I have only known you for a few days... you were my best friend.". Renge sobbed.**

**Nekozawa stepped into the light and put his hand on Renge's shoulder.**

**"Ashleigh," Nekozawa said, "I hope you find happiness.".**

**Ashleigh nodded and started walking to Kasi.**

**"Ready?" Kasi asked.**

**"No." Ashleigh muttered.**

**"Let's go." Kasi brought out a manga book of Host Club, "Animegus Mangus.".**

**Suddenly, Ashleigh and Kasi were being sucked into a vortex. Then they were gone.**

**"Goodbye... my one... my only... Ashleigh." Hikaru dropped to his knees.**

**In Ashleigh's Room**

**Kasi and Ashleigh fell onto Ashleigh's floor. Ashleigh still had on the Ouran school uniform.**

**Kasi got up and dusted herself off. She then walked up to Ashleigh's bed and took the "Ouran High School Host Club" manga.**

**"Guess you won't need this anymore." Kasi half smiled but it disappeared when she saw Ashleigh's tear-stained face.**

**"Ashleigh…" Kasi bent down and put her hand on Ashleigh's shoulder.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ashleigh squealed and slapped Kasi's hand off.**

**Kasi understood and left Ashleigh alone.**

**…**

**It was just another school day. It had also been a month since Ashleigh had left the "Host Club's" world. She hadn't talked to Kasi since.**

**"Ashleigh?", a girl with long brown hair waved a hand in front of Ashleigh's face, "Ashleigh-Chan?".**

**Ashleigh looked at her, "What, Diana?".**

**"Are you ok?" Diana asked.**

**"No." Ashleigh sniffled.**

**Then Ashleigh heard it. Two people were screaming her name. It sounded like Kasi and… someone else. Someone she hadn't seen for a long time. Someone she missed. Ashleigh looked up and saw Kasi running over to her. But she wasn't alone. She was pulling a good looking guy with jet black hair…**

**Ashleigh got up.**

**Kasi stopped in front of her.**

**"Ashleigh. I'm sorry for what I did a month ago.", Kasi said, " You clearly wanted to stay, but I brought you someone that you would love to see.".**

**The black haired boy came up to her.**

**"Ashleigh?" he asked.**

**Ashleigh nodded and asked, "Hikaru?".**

**He nodded.**

**Ashleigh started to tear-up. She hugged Hikaru tightly.**

**"I'm so happy to see you too, Ash." Hikaru ran his fingers through her hair, gently.**

**"I can't believe you are actually here." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"Kasi came to get me.", Hikaru explained, "She said that you were aching to see me, and I was aching to see you so I didn't pass this opportunity to see you.".**

**Ashleigh looked at Kasi.**

**"You're the best." Ashleigh smiled.**

**"I know.", Kasi smiled, "Here.". Kasi handed Ashleigh the "Ouran High School Host Club" manga.**

**Ashleigh let go of Hikaru and took the book. "What?", she asked.**

**"So you can visit Hikaru whenever you want." Kasi said.**

**"OMG!", Ashleigh gave Kasi a bear hug, "You're awesome.".**

**"I…know. So… please… stop… squeezing… me." Kasi wheezed.**

**"Whoops.", Ashleigh apologized and put Kasi down, "Sorry.".**

**"It's ok. I'm just glad you're happy." Kasi smiled.**

**Hikaru grabbed Ashleigh's chin and made her look up at him. He then leaned down and kissed Ashleigh on the lips.**

**The kiss lasted almost ten seconds.**

**"Aww.", Kasi cooed.**

**"How is everybody at the Host club?" Ashleigh asked.**

**"Very good.", Hikaru said, "Renge and Nekozawa are still going strong. Kaoru and Haruhi are together as well…"**

**" I knew it would happen." Ashleigh yelled out.**

**"… and Ayanokoji became a regular again…" Hikaru continued.**

**"Grr." Ashleigh growled.**

**"… Oh and Mori says that Kasi was cute." Hikaru finished.**

**Ashleigh giggled and Kasi blushed.**

**The bell rang.**

**"Ok. It's time for you to go back home, Hikaru." Kasi said.**

**"K." Hikaru said.**

**"Bye, Karu. See you after School." Ashleigh said.**

**"Bye, Ash. I love you." Hikaru kissed her.**

**"I love you too." Ashleigh blushed.**

**Hikaru smiled as he went back into the manga.**

**Ashleigh clutched the manga to her chest.**

**"We better get going." Kasi said.**

**"Ok. Bye." Ashleigh yelled as she ran to Homeroom.**

**"Bye!" Kasi yelled back.**

_Hikarru: Love the ending. -grabs a tissue-_**  
**


End file.
